Menchi
|jname = メンチ |rname = Menchi |name = Menchi |first = Chapter 10; Episode 9 (1999); Episode 6 (2011) |jva = Akari Hibino (1999); Aya Hirano (2011) |gender = Female |backcolor = 3DAE9D |textcolor = ffffff |age = 21 |hair = Pink (1999); Turquoise (2011) |eye = Teal (1999); Green (2011) |occupation = Gourmet Hunter (1-Star) |other = Carol-Anne Day (English, 1999); Amanda Miller (English, 2011) }}Menchi is a 1-Star Gourmet HunterVol 2, p.50 and one of the two examiners in Phase Two of the 287th Hunter Exam. Personality As a distinguished Gourmet Hunter, Menchi believes that cooking is an art and has an incredible passion for new flavors and an uncompromising approach to the preparation of food, making her come across as a harsh and picky critic. Appearance Menchi has a fit body. The hair on top and at the back of her head is tied into five knots. She wears a mesh shirt over a bikini top, and pair of very short cut-offs. In the 1999 anime adaptation she has two chef's knives sheathed behind her waist. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Menchi and Buhara are the two examiners appointed to organize and supervise Phase Two of the 287th Hunter Exam. Thinking that Buhara is too nice to pass 70 applicants in the first test which is about cooking a whole roast wild pig, she decides to choose a hard topic for the second test, that is making nigiri sushi. Even though she gives the remaining applicants a number of hints on how to make it, they fail to notice and thus in the beginning of the test they submit dishes that do not resemble sushi at all, causing her to get madVol 2, p.61. Later, after Hanzo, who comes from the home country of sushi, unintentionally reveals the method of preparing nigiri sushi, all the applicants are able to put decent-looking pieces of sushi before her. None can satisfy her picky taste however and she fails them all. Very discontented with Menchi's decision, an applicant named Todo charges at her, however he is knocked away by Buhara when she is about to attack him with her kitchen knivesVol 2,p.73-75. Chairman Netero, having been informed of Menchi's harsh verdict, then arrives in an airship, criticizes and orders her to administer another test which she has to take part in herself. Menchi admits her faults and asks the applicants to cook boiled Spider Eagle eggs for her. She then dives into a deep ravine on Mount Mafutatsu to demonstrate how to retrieve an egg. Some applicants decide to quit after seeing how dangerous it is, but in the end, 42 qualify for Phase ThreeVol 2, p.84-85. New Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Menchi appears at the headquarters of the Hunters Association to vote for the 13th ChairmanCh 320, p.12. Abilities Menchi is an expert knife user, being able to wield and juggle several of them at a time. She can also use Nen because this is the minimum requirement for a Hunter, however her Nen type and Nen abilities have yet to be revealed. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Females Category:Nen users Category:Examiners Category:Gallery